It is at present known to attach a bypass turbojet engine, particularly of the front fan type, to the end of a supporting mast suspended from the wing. This arrangement may be used for engines in which the bypass ratio does not exceed 10, which corresponds to fan diameters which remain compatible with an acceptable aerodynamic drag of the pod. Examples of such a suspension arrangement are disclosed in French Patents Nos. 2 262 201; 2 295 876 and 2 290 350.
French Patent No. 2 606 081 discloses an alternative suspension arrangement in which the engine is mounted under the wing by means of a pylon mast associated with supporting arms.
Other known arrangements involve integration of the pod with the wing of the aircraft, and examples of such constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,041 and 4,147,029, and published European Application No. 0 314 568.
One of the aims of the invention is to provide an underwing suspension arrangement which is suitable for engines with a very high bypass ratio, especially greater than 11, while retaining the advantages of close integration between the engine and the wing of the aircraft, particularly adequate ground clearance, and at the same time ensuring satisfactory aerodynamic flow between the pod and the wing, and consequently an acceptable drag.
In addition, with respect to conventional arrangements in which the supporting mast introduces a twisting moment at a point situated at 12 o'clock, the invention further aims to provide a suspension which permits the mass of the engine unit to be reduced by not requiring such substantial reinforcement of the structures for accommodating the stresses on the engine.